god father snape chapter 2
by mynamesnotjean
Summary: snape continues to raise harry but on harry's 11th birthday a figure from snape's returns


spinner's end early morning

snape watches harry still asleep in his crib with a face that was both solemn and glad

snape: (rubs harry's forehead and smiles but as his hand stops on his scar his dark marks pulses for a second he recoils from the surprise) what could it be …. no I'm being paranoid just just tired and nervous thats all

snape and harry in diagon alley

lily and james left the boy some money i probably won't need to touch any of it id like for him to have all of it once he's grown but its important i know how much

snape: (strolls confidently up to gringotts and to the front desk with young harry in hand gives the front desk gobin a key) vault 687 the potters

goblin: ahh right this way sir

as i entered i was unsurprised by the large piles of gold the potter family like many old wizard families had old family gold and james and lily were themselves auror's and then an idea hit me i scooped up a small handful of galleons and put it in my pocket and before leaving told them i wanted my gold to be left to harry in my will

as soon as i was out of gringotts i headed to the nearest quidditch shop and used the galleons to buy harry a snitch but not just any snitch this one could be charmed for use by babies so it would only fly close enough for them to grab he really seemed to like it as he played with it in his crib it would't be the worst thing for him to play quidditch it was one of james's few talents

skip forward 7 years to snape and 8 year old harry in a quidditch patch with snape watching harry fly

Harry: watch this dad (flys higher then dives down and almost grabs hold of a snitch) dang (looks disappointed as the snitch zooms)

Snape: well that won't do accio broomstick….(hops on broomstick and flies up next to harry) follow me (flies toward the snitch with harry then flies ahead of him parries his hand at the snitch to get it to fly towards harry) now

Harry: (speeds ahead and grabs the snitch) yes thanks dad

snape: (smiles) good catch harry

skip forward 2 years to 10 year old harry and snape in spinners end standing around a cauldron

snape: now add 2 valerian springs dragon blood and (points wand at cauldron and the potion starts to mix itself) we let it sit and you'll have an antidote to veritaserum

harry: wow so this'll let you be able to lies while under veritaserum

Snape but it has another effect if you take and don't have veritaserum

Harry: ummmm oh ya makes you only lie

snape: exactly know harry i know tomorrow's you're birthday but i feel you deserve this gift now all the potions we've made together this past month well I have them right here for you (pulls out utility belt with various flasks with individual symbols with different potions) based on what i've taught you you should be able to identify each potion the fish label is the gilly potion which?

Harry: gives the same effects of gillyweed gils finns and a tail but 3 hours instead of 1

snape: exactly

skip forward to tomorrow morning on harry's birthday and harry is still asleep in bed till he's awoken by the sound of several people saying acchio suddenly harry is flying out of his bed then his room and into the living room where he's caught by his godfather and in the room he sees many faces some new and some not but before he could think of that they all cheered happy birthday and patted or shook hands with or hugged harry

Of the faces harry recognized there were professor's mcgonagall flitwick Quirrell slughorn (who isn't teaching right now) and dumbledore mr and mrs weasley alastor moody Tonks Narcissa Malfoy and remus lupin

the new people to harry were the weasly children (percy and younger) hagrid and draco malfoy

snape had told him about all these people and how i should treat them he said he didn't recommend making friends with a malfoy but did recommend not being there enemy don't say anything about your father the moon dogs or rats to lupin don't offer moody anything to drink don't call tonks by her first name and to treat all the professors (except maybe slughorn) with same respect as him

Harry: thanks everyone for coming

snape: harry there's a cake for you why don't you go blow about the candles then you'll get your gifts

Harry: yes sir

skip to harry getting his presents

the weasly's gave him these special gloves for seekers and a sweater with an H on it each of the professors had given him books about there subjects except mcgonagall who had also given a wooden stag with a wind up on one side that made it turn into a real stag and cantor around a little harry had seen one like it snape had one that was a doe moody had given him a foe glass and tonks some dungbombs (the irony of which was harry could tell that every other women in the room wanted to confiscate them) the malfoy's gave him a Spell Checking Quill and a hand of glory lupin gave him a book that he said him my father and some friends made and he had to go get it out of confiscation hagrid gave a whittled flute and finally Dumbledore gave him his father's invisibility cloak

snape was not the type to take away presents from his "child" or to come out and tell them they can't use it but he didn't need to harry could usually tell by the faces he made like when tonks or Narcissa gave there gifts

after the presents harry started interacting with the guests

snape had invited Narcissa over before Harry thought she was quite nice but he hadn't met draco before so he wasn't entirely sure what would happen when they both came up to him

Narcissa: happy birthday Harry 11 years old very special you'll be going to school with Draco soon (pats Draco's head)

Harry: thanks Mrs Malfoy it should be fun good to meet you Draco (extends hand for a hand shake)

Draco: (shakes his hand) likewise

While mr and Mrs weasly had been over to the house before they weren't exactly invited mr weasly the professor's tonks moody and lupin worked with some auors to put protection charms on the house

...Mrs weasly however had seemed to invite herself over but Harry sure wasn't complaining as she usually brought fudge or something with her though She also seemed to interrogate snape on how he was parenting me

Arthur: congratulations harry this'll be ron's first year at hogwarts too

ron: I'm ron mate (shakes harry's hand)

arthur: Our other sons Fred and George are 3rd years and Percy is 5th years

Molly: and he's been made perfect oh (puts hands on Percy's shoulders)

Percy embarrassedly: mother

Fred in a mocking voice: oh yes we couldn't be prouder of perc

George in same voice: simply grand

Just then Harry felt snape pat him on the back

Snape: maybe you should talk with some of the other guests (leads Harry towards tonks moody and lupin who are standing together)

Moody: Severus you old (remembers there are children here) the house still looks nice all the protection charms are still good too

Snape: actually I think you'll find there better I found some week points that even you're eye didn't detect

Moody: is that so

Snape: yes a skilled enough animagus could have slithered right in

Lupin: (takes another drink from his wine cup) well that's something you're good with sev dealing with skilled animagus

Snape: yes... I think you might have had enough Remus

Tonks: ya lupin ease up you've drank as much as Hagrid

Lupin: Moody's only drinking from his private flask one of us needs to drink for 2 (downs the rest of his wine then starts walking to refill his glass)

snape: (puts his arm out in front of lupin to stop him) please allow me (looks at harry) harry bring our guest a glass of eclipse wine (blinks)

harry: right

Snape had reminded harry of this many times prior to the party where he had hid this bottle and how it wasn't actually wine but a potion that calms and gives clarity to werewolf's in human form

after pouring a glass of the potion harry brought it over to lupin

harry: here you go mr lupin

lupin: (smiles solemnly as he takes the glass and sees 2 of his old friends in this boy) thank you harry you really do look like your father

harry: really? (looks at snape) i don't see it

lupin: (laughs happily as the potion does its job) what ever house you join harry will be quite lucky which one are you hoping for?

Harry: my parents were gryffindors but my mrs malfoy and my godfather were slytherens so i might want to go there but i guess it doesn't matter my dad says there really isn't any problem with any of the houses

lupin surprised: really? well thats quite mature of you Severus

snape: well its something i needed to pickup if i wanted to pass it down

harry: hey dad can we go talk to them (points to dumbledore mcgonagall hagrid and flitwick

snape: good idea harry (walks with harry to the group of profferers and hagrid)

dumbledore: so we had gotten reports of someone using the killing curse in a muggle school so of course we rushed over but it had turned out to be just a talent show and they were doing muggle magic

professors and hagrid: (laughs)

Dumbledore: the amount of obliviations that were done kept the whole ministry busy that night (notices snape and harry) harry my boy come on over

harry: hello professor

dumbledore: when are you going shopping for you wand and other school supplies

Snape: we're going to diagon alley tomorrow

hagrid: what pet r'ya gtten?

Harry: i'd like an owl (looks at snape pleadingly)

snape: and I'm willing to get you one but only if you promise to check with me before sending anything

hagrid: oh come on Severus he's a just a boy

Snape and I'm his only family and all his friends are at hogwarts so he should have very few mail to send

flitwick: so harry besides your fathers what class are you looking forward to?

harry: i think defense against the dark arts should be good (remembers who he's talking to) and i know charms is very important

flitwick: of course it is

Mcgnagall: and i hope that your transfiguration work will be as good as your father James

Dumbledore: harry just remember whatever class your in remember that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it

Harry: thank you sir

snape to room at large: all right everyone its time for the birthday dinner

as they started towards the dining room then there was a knock at the door but before anyone could react they hear alohomora and the door was blasted open to reveal a young looking but mature women and a girl harry's age

women loudly: happy birthday

snape: (with a face of shock and fear but also happiness) Tania Vane


End file.
